First Love
by HeartoftheNighte
Summary: Preseries.  The Winchesters roll into town and Dean meets the girl of his dreams.  Oneshot, but safe for all little eyes.  Nothing explicit at all, I swear.


Summary: Preseries. The Winchesters roll into town and Dean meets the girl of his dreams. A oneshot and completely safe for everyone to read. I swear.

Disclaimer: Do you really want to know what I'd do if I owned this show or gained any profits from writing my silly stories? Thought not.

**

* * *

**

**First Love**

Dean remembered when he first saw her. There they'd been, idling through another godforsaken little town. All he'd been able to think about was how quickly they could get the job done and get out of there. He hated these places, so small they barely had a diner and don't even think about a movie theater or a decent motel and really don't even dream of a pretty girl. And then there she had been sitting all alone in front of some run down shack that barely deserved the name. She'd caught his eye as they'd gone by like no one else ever had. Alone and lonesome, forlorn and abandoned, rundown but still with that small spark of hope. He'd watched her until they'd turned a corner and she vanished from sight and he had to refocus on the reason why they were there in the first place. He did, he could always snap his attention from anything back to their mission. But she hovered in the back of his mind.

The first chance he got he began to go around town and inquire quietly about her. Everyone knew everyone, knew everyone else's business. For once he wasn't annoyed and drank up the information chatty locals told him. She'd come in with Old Man Brown one day and he'd done the best he could for her. Some say he'd even began to make some progress until he died six months later. And she'd been left alone. No one to take her in, take care of her, give her the attention she needed, the love. Dean told himself he'd be that man.

The next free moment he had, he went to her. She still sat as he had seen her the other day. Alone in front of that old husk of tin, sun gleaming weakly off her. She wasn't one of those soft rounded types that that guys went for nowadays. She was angles and beautiful lines. Hell, she had the most beautiful body he had ever seen. But she was broken and he'd have to approach her carefully, slowly over time to win her over.

He didn't have much time to be with her; their case was something more than a simple salt and burn and dad needed him. He explained this to her, that every time he had to leave he didn't want to, that he just had to go help his dad for a while and then he'd be back. She seemed to wait patiently for him each day, each scattered moment he had to spend with her. He worked diligently with her, slowly and methodically. He spent every bit of spare cash he had on her, sneaking out of the motel some nights to play poker or hustle pool just to get enough money.

Dad and Sammy eventually found out where he was going, what he was doing. They saw her and told Dean he was wasting his time, that she was broken, that she could never be fixed. He ignored them both and continued on and eventually they let him be. Dean set on something was more fearsome than a loaded freight train without breaks. The case resolved but they stayed on while dad tried to find another one for them. It seemed to Dean that it was taking a lot longer than usual and he understood that dad was giving him the time to triumph or fail. It was never spoken like so many of their communications and never questioned, and he was okay with that.

Though it took a while his efforts began to pay off. The gloom that was over her began to fall away, a shine beginning to form. She opened up too him slowly, revealing her history, long and breathtakingly filled with sorrow and joy. And he opened up to her, telling her of his life as a hunter, the struggles with his dad and brother. She listened quietly, compassionately as he poured his heart out to her. All the stories he'd lived through, the dreams never realized, the sadness of the-what-could-have-beens and what-should-have-beens. All the things he could never tell his father or brother he told her as he coaxed her into her own revelations.

Then his father told him it was time to leave. He begged for one more day because he knew, he _knew_, he was so close and that just given the time he could have her. With some misgivings John gave in. Dean for once took his victory silently and returned to her. She seemed to welcome him, sense his urgency and began emerging quicker than she had before. He'd come in the morning and it was close to dusk. In that time she'd come to life under his patients hands, tentative love. The broken façade was gone and what had been revealed was something beautiful, more beautiful than any siren he'd ever come across in their hunts. She purred like a kitten but Dean knew a tiger hid within. He gunned her engine and she roared to life. Dean grinned. Oh yeah. All tiger, baby.

When he drove up to the little motel Sam, for once, was stunned into silence. John merely laughed at his son's stubborn insistence and clapped him on the shoulder for a job well done. Night had fallen and they had an early morning, so he left her with a tender caress along that long smooth gleaming body and a whispered promise that he'd be back for her in the morning. The Impala seemed to let out a soft sigh of goodnight from her newly restored engine as Dean walked away and he pumped his fist into the air in a final gesture of triumph.

* * *

Okay, sorry for this little bit of randomness. It sprang from my brother mooning over this new pick up truck he's getting. You should hear him. I'm surprised his girlfriend hasn't gotten jealous and smashed the thing. I'm serious. He's crazy about it and they haven't even met. He's just got pictures everywhere.

Anyhow, probably don't need those little visual images. I'll continue you though if you don't review, so if you don't want a lifetime of therapy ahead of ya, review. Its good for the soul, I promise. :D

Thanks ta ya'll that read this far.

Peace out


End file.
